


The Dance

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Affection, Biracial Couple, Compromise, Cultural Differences, Dancing, Deference, F/M, Family, Independence, Leading and Following, Love, Marriage, Parties, Politics, References to Canon Typical Sexism, Romance, negotiation, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Shinko dances and negotiates with her betrothed. Third and final installment in the arc that includes "Red Luck" and "All in the Family" but written to stand alone as well.





	The Dance

The Dance

The world around Shinko was reduced to a whirl of spinning silks and satins swirling in time to the music echoing down from the balcony in the ballroom bursting with courtiers celebrating Midwinter. As they danced through the prescribed paces, Roald took advantage of the fact that quiet conversation would be hard to overhear in the music and orderly chaos of the spiraling couples to murmur, “I spoke with Papa about your wedding kimono.” 

Shinko had been present at the family gathering earlier in the day when King Jonathan had discovered that his heir had ordered her a red kimono in the Yamani style for their wedding. King Jonathan had seemed to shake with suppressed fury before asking for a private word with his son. King and heir had returned from the discussion in apparent harmony, but with the Contes, Shinko had learned that still waters ran deep. She hoped there was not a rift between her betrothed and his father since she knew Roald preferred to be at peace with everyone. 

“What did your honored father say?” Shinko coaxed when Roald paused. She had been content to wait patiently for him to tell her what had transpired between him and his father since she knew he would relate what had happened when he believed the time was right. Now that he was prepared to tell her, she was eager to encourage him to confide in her. 

“He had a proposal.” Roald guided her through a twirl beneath his arching arm. “He suggested that you should wear the red kimono to our wedding but change into an Eastern style gown for the banquet. To quote him, this would placate the conservatives and symbolize your shifting allegiance from the Yamani Islands to Tortall.” 

Shinko could appreciate the strategy and symbolism outlined by the king, but she was more concerned with Roald’s opinion. Staring up at him through her lashes as he steered her through the elaborate steps of the dance, she thought that, though she had become adept at hearing every nuance in her future husband’s tone and seeing each flicker in his expression, on this occasion his voice and face were too deliberately neutral for her to interpret. This made her feel unmoored, although Roald’s arms were wrapped around her waist, never drifting lower because he was too much of a perpetual gentleman to commit such an impropriety. 

“I see, and may I ask what you told him, Roald?” Shinko kept her features and tone as smooth as stone, mirroring her betrothed in this diplomatic inscrutability as she tried to do in all else. Roald didn’t expect her to defer to him as a Yamani husband would have, she knew. In fact, he was insistent that they were equals. Still, Shinko never wished to undermine him by contradicting him directly. Instead, she preferred to support him, acceding graciously to his will or subtly altering his view through gentle questions and calm comments. Unfortunately, she could do none of that when she couldn’t read what was in his mind or heart. 

“Of course you may, darling.” Roald pulled her against his chest as the dance demanded and bent to whisper, his breath tickling the shell of her ear, “I told him that I’d consult with you before agreeing to anything and that you’d do whatever you wish on our wedding day.” 

“I want to do what I’m doing now.” Shinko fixed her eyes on his bright blue ones as she moved through a spin required by the music. 

“Dancing?” Roald’s forehead furrowed in blatant bemusement. “There will, of course, be dancing at the banquet.” 

“Not dancing.” Shinko shook her head though marriage in the Yamani Islands was often compared to a graceful dance that only maintained its beauty and balance when the woman followed her partner’s lead without hesitation as was proper. In a marriage as in a dance, a woman who failed to follow the man’s lead caused tripping and falling, becoming a stumbling block. “Following your lead. That’s what I’m doing now, since that’s the only way the dance will work.” 

“The dance works because we both try not to step on each other’s toes, not because I’m leading.” Roald’s fingers squeezed hers a second longer than dictated by the dance. “I won’t lead in what you wear on our wedding day either.” 

“You already have.” Shinko’s voice was level and without a trace of bitterness but he stared at her as if she had struck him, or, judging by the apology in his eyes, he had hit her. “You ordered the kimono without my permission.” 

“I meant that to be romantic though maybe it wasn’t.” Roald bit his lip. “I didn’t intend to establish my dominance or anything. Forgive me, Shinko.” 

“It was romantic.” Shinko broke the form of the dance to cup his chin in reassurance, hiding a grin as she noted inwardly that establishing dominance sounded more characteristic of a dog lifting its leg to mark its territory than her future husband trying to show sensitivity to her culture with a Midwinter surprise. “There’s no need for you to apologize, dear.” 

“Then you realize that what you wear on our wedding day is truly up to you, not my father or me.” Roald combed through her hair, indulging in a gentle gesture of affection definitely not condoned by the ritualized motions of the dance. 

“If it’s up to me, then I’ll do as His Majesty advises.” Shinko leaned into Roald’s touch. Her favorite moments with him were when he simply stroked her hair since she could feel his tenderness. “His proposal is a wise one.” 

“Excellent.” Roald kissed her forehead, and Shinko saw that he had hoped she would agree to his father’s idea but concealed that from her so she could make her own decision. “Papa will be pleased.” 

“I could humbly request your honored mother’s guidance in choosing an Eastern style gown for the banquet.” Shinko’s eyes shone as she gazed up at him, happy that they had independently reached a joint conclusion. 

“My honored mother would be honored if you asked.” Roald smiled down at her as the dance ended.


End file.
